


Диапазон

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Хотч не понимает, почему Спенсер ведёт себя в постели слишком тихо.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Kudos: 22
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Диапазон

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — громкость/тихость во время секса

Когда это происходит впервые, Хотч очарован звуками, которые Спенсер издаёт. Их ничтожно мало, и всё же, слышать частые вздохи и тихое «Аарон-Аарон-Аарон» вперемежку с руганью на французском — возбуждающе.

Их сексуальная жизнь достаточно активная, чтобы Хотч мог заметить, что Спенсер всегда ведёт себя в постели слишком тихо. Желание изменить такое положение вещей поселяется в его голове идеей фикс, которую Хотч не может объяснить даже для себя. Возможно, одной из причин является его чрезмерная маскулинность, что вечно требует подтверждения собственного авторитета во всех сферах, но Хотч склоняется к другому варианту.

Ему хочется, чтобы Спенсер — хотя бы в постели — мог быть собой. 

Они трахаются в туалете одного из баров. Спенсер в кровь искусывает себе губы и во время оргазма так закатывает глаза, что Хотч даже начинает переживать. Однако тот не издаёт ни одного стона. 

Они трахаются в номере отеля, когда Хотч сам закрывает Спенсеру рот, отчаянно желая оказаться дома, там, где их никто не услышит. Спенсер кончает беззвучно, но так впивается зубами ему в ладонь, что это толкает Хотча за край.

Они трахаются в спальне Спенсера. В ту ночь Хотч узнаёт, что тот невероятно возбуждается от укусов в шею и долгих неспешных ласк. Впрочем, это никак не влияет на его скованность.

Ясность приходит только спустя несколько месяцев.

Они впервые пробуют позу наездника, и Хотчу кажется, что его Спенсера кто-то подменил. Тот извивается всем телом, скачет на его члене и стонет так сладко, что Хотчу приходится умножать в уме трёхзначные числа, лишь бы за минуту не кончить. Когда Спенсер возвращается в спальню из душа, он выглядит настолько разбитым, что добрые шутки застревают у Хотча в горле. Спенсер ложится в постель и молчит около получаса, прежде чем попросить прощения за свою несдержанность. Он успевает обмолвиться, что других партнёров раздражала его громкость, прежде чем испуганно закрыть рот. Только клятва Хотча в том, что он в жизни не слышал чего-то более сексуального, заставляет Спенсера неуверенно улыбнуться и погрузиться в раздумья.

Проходит год, прежде чем Спенсер позволяет себе _закричать_.

Этот вечер сложно назвать идеальным. Они приходят домой перепачканными из-за игры с Джеком в футбол, долго не могут выбрать, что готовить на ужин, а потом и вовсе ссорятся до такой степени, что Спенсер порывается уйти.

Хотч не совсем понимает, почему они, в итоге, оказываются в спальне. Кажется, за последние десять минут он сказал Спенсеру столько, сколько не говорил за весь год, и, судя по тому, как блестят его глаза и безумствуют руки, Хотч прав в своих выводах. 

Он берёт Спенсера сзади. Тот лежит на животе и поднимает задницу навстречу неспешным толчкам, а Хотч сходит с ума от ощущения узости, жара и невыносимой нежности к этому комочку тепла под собой. Он ни разу не сбивается с ритма, ни разу не сжимает кожу сильнее, чем нужно, ни разу не кусает, а только целует-целует-целует плечи, спину и затылок, пока Спенсер отчаянно ласкает себя и подмахивает ему.

Когда Спенсер переходит на крик, мир Хотча взрывается белым.

Они долго приходят в себя, а затем Спенсер целует его в подбородок и ворчит куда-то в шею:

— Надеюсь, после сегодняшнего ты не перестанешь трахать меня до искр в глазах?

Хотч только усмехается.

— Нет уж, — тянет он и утыкается носом в кудрявую макушку. — Я хочу узнать весь твой диапазон.


End file.
